Red, Yellow, Gold and Kris: The importance of being together
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Red and Yellow meet in the Viridian Forest everyday, but what happens when Yellow feels that her latest drawing simply isn't great? When they meet with Gold and Kris, how can they resolve a conflict that happens? Contains SpecialShipping and QuestShipping. Has some fluff! This is a threeshot! Please give constructive criticism as needed so I can improve!
1. Chapter 1: Red and Yellow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Special or the characters in the story.**

**A/N: In this story, Blue is the female and Green is the male, Red is OOC as he's not a dense person, instead, he has the same feelings for Yellow, he just has a hard time telling her despite the fact that she feels the same way. Includes SpecialShipping and QuestShipping.**

Red, Yellow, Gold and Kris: The love they have for each other

Hello everyone, I'm Red, 20 years old and I'm also the Kanto Pokémon Champion. Even though I'm considered one of the strongest trainers in Kanto, there are two reasons I don't really like being Champion all that much, one of them is because of the constant challengers fawning over me and the other is because it keeps me away from Yellow, otherwise known by her title, the Healer whereas I'm known as the Battler.

Yellow and I spend quite a lot of time together and while I don't talk much, just enjoying her company brings me joy. We usually hang out in the Viridian Forest where Yellow draws various Pokémon that are around the area while I just relax in the cool shade. Today was one of the days that Yellow and I would hang out, even though we would spend time with each other every day, it would usually involve us playing some games with Gold or Crystal, or Blue and Green and occasionally, even Silver and Lyra but usually the two pairs get into arguments with each other while Silver and Lyra just stay quiet the entire time and barely participate which isn't something Yellow or myself cares for. I even remembering asking Gold and Crystal why they moved to Kanto and they both said it was because they wanted to be closer to us, which was something that I appreciated since we wouldn't have to ride the train to Johto.

I called Yellow's Pokégear as I headed out of my house with Pika on my shoulder, after a few rings, I heard her cheerful yet exhausted voice on the other end.

"Hi Red! It's rather early, don't you think? How are you?" Yellow said as I checked my Pokégear, seeing that the time was 1:35 P.M., surprised that Yellow sounded so tired despite it being so late.

"Hello Yellow! Good afternoon, it's actually about a half hour past 1 o' clock! You sound really exhausted, do you want to reschedule for tomorrow so you can get some sleep?" I asked as Yellow giggled.

"No no, I'm okay! I was just talking to Blue for quite a bit last night, she's really chatty!" Yellow said.

"Talking to Blue? Sounds like you two had fun!" I said.

"We certainly did, we talked about all sorts of things! I'm on my way to Viridian Forest right now! I'll see you there, bye!" Yellow said.

"Okay Yellow, I won't keep you waiting too long. bye!" I said as I hanged up.

'_Talking to Blue? I can already imagine what you and Blue were talking about considering how much you blush around me whenever we get close to one another. Like that time Blue 'accidently' tripped and made you crash into me as we both fell to the ground. You were so flustered, even more than a Tamato berry. It was adorable.' _I thought to myself as I sighed happily, finding myself at the entrance of Viridian Forest before I even knew it.

"That was faster than I thought! Now to head into the forest and spend some time with Yellow! ChuChu is going to be there too Pika, I know you can't wait to see her!" I said as Pika jumped off my shoulder and started running in the forest, with me chasing after him.

After a few minutes of running, I found the spot where Yellow was, as she sat on a rock with a slow-moving river in front of her with several flowers around her as she eagerly sketched something in her sketchbook.

"Hi Yellow! Sorry I took so long, I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" I said as Yellow quickly turned around, hiding her sketchbook behind her back with a blush on her face.

"R-Red! Hi, you didn't keep me waiting long at all, I was just drawing something to show ChuChu until I noticed Pika bolting out of the bushes. The both of them went off somewhere nearby." Yellow said as I sat down next to her.

I couldn't help but feel my face get hot as I noticed how beautiful she looked, her blonde hair gently flowing in the breeze while she gave me a big smile.

"Drawing something? I love it when you show me your drawings, mind if I see what it is and how it's coming along?" I said as Yellow became fidgety.

"A-ah sorry Red, it's not finished yet! Even when it's done it wouldn't be a drawing that's good enough anyhow!" Yellow said as she hid her sketchbook.

When I heard Yellow say this, I couldn't help but feel sad for her. I started twiddling my thumbs wondering what to say to cheer Yellow up and she must have seen the panic in my face as her expression relaxed immediately. After a few moments of thought, I knew what to say to cheer Yellow up.

"Yellow, do you really not think your drawings are amazing? I've never seen anyone draw with such great detail like yourself. Don't ever think that you're inadequate, because you're not." I said as I held Yellow's hands which was something I had never did before as her sketchbook fell on the grass.

Yellow couldn't help but blush when she noticed how I held my hands in hers, while our faces were close to each other. Yellow gently released one of her hands from my grasp and picked up her sketchbook, smiling softly as she handed it to me.

"If…if you want to see what I was drawing, it's on the very last page. I…I was thinking of giving it to you once I finished, hearing your words of encouragement really made me feel good. At first when I was drawing it, I really didn't think it was anything special. It's almost complete…s-so let me know what you think." Yellow said as she blushed and turned away from me.

I turned the pages carefully and saw some of Yellow's drawings that she previously showed me, I couldn't help but smile a little at each one, noticing how amazing Yellow was at drawing and how well she paid attention to detail, such as her drawings of Viridian Forest or ChuChu. When I made my way to the last page, I was utterly speechless and my only response was a small gasp while I stood up in shock, looking at the drawing and how well done it was while Yellow stood up and got nervous.

Yellow's drawing consisted of me and her holding hands in our usual outfits as we watched the sunset through the trees of Viridian Forest. Pika and ChuChu were in the drawing as well, sleeping peacefully by each other.

I looked at Yellow for a moment and saw that she appeared…worried. After I looked at the spectacular drawing once more, with a big grin on my face, I closed the sketchbook and put it down, giving Yellow a big hug, which wasn't something that I had ever done before. I couldn't help but smile as Yellow started to shudder slightly as she quickly returned the hug. After we embraced for a few more seconds, I released Yellow and sat back down, happy that she had a blush on her face while she also sat down once more.

"Yellow? Are you okay? You look surprised!" I said as Yellow's blush deepened.

"D-did you like the drawing…that m-much? You never hugged me before!" Yellow said.

"Of course I did, it's so detailed! Don't get me wrong, your other drawings are amazing, but this drawing in particular is awesome! However, it doesn't compare to a special someone." I said as Yellow appeared confused.

"Your…your special someone?" Yellow said as I worked up the courage to tell her how I feel.

"My special someone…is…you, Yellow. You're my special someone." I said as Yellow's eyes started to water.

"R-Red, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me…I thought you would have hated the drawing or laughed at how it looked. I…I had no idea you felt the same way about me like I did with you." Yellow said as she embraced me and cried.

"No need to cry, Yellow. I've loved you for so long, I just never knew how to express it. I'm glad you feel the same way. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long." I said as Yellow giggled.

"I love you too Red, I've felt that way for the longest time. I always thought you preferred Blue or Kris over me." Yellow said as we broke from the embrace and sat back down.

"Haha, you're funny Yellow! Blue is too much of a trickster for me, besides, she has a thing for Green. Kris always had a crush on Gold, though she would never admit it, we can all see how flustered she gets just being near him! Aside from that, she's really serious most of the time, it's why Gold calls her Super Serious Gal after all!" I said cheerfully.

"That's true, but what made you fall in love with me in the first place? We've known each other for ten years so it has to be something!" Yellow said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Hmm, I would say the first thing that made me fall in love with you…was your kindness. It's not something that many people had when I first met you. After all, Team Rocket was everywhere and they were slowly taking over towns, if it wasn't for the work of us Dex Holders and some of the Gym Leaders, who knows what could have happened. Despite the danger, you stayed brave the entire time." I said as Yellow hugged me.

"I remember how scary that was, I'm glad I was there to help out the others. I wouldn't know what I would do if any of you had gotten killed by Team Rocket." Yellow said.

"I know, we all survived, that's what matters. On a more lighter topic, how did you fall in love with me, Yellow?" I said with a smirk as Yellow turned red.

"Well, I fell in love with you when you saved me from that Dratini that started attacking me, then after you chased it off, you helped me capture a Rattata that later evolved into Ratty. I've loved you since then." Yellow replied as she twiddled her thumbs while I pretended to be shocked.

"Huh?! That was you?! I thought that was a young boy I saved all those years ago!" I said as I tried keeping a surprised expression, only to end up laughing.

"You knew that little boy was actually me in disguise after I revealed myself! You're such a jokester, Red!" Yellow said as she playfully slapped my arm.

"Hahah, of course I did! I'm not dense! When you took off your hat, I immediately recognized you as that 'boy' I saved! Though I still wonder something, did you initially disguise yourself because you're the protector of the Viridian Forest?" I asked as Yellow nodded her head.

"That's right, I had to do it, with Team Rocket capturing any Pokémon in and around towns not owned by trainers, disguising myself was the safest option considering how dangerous they were. They eventually made their way to the Viridian Forest and I barely managed to fend them off, you know I'm not as much of a battler as you are but I had my Pokémon use whatever moves they could to keep Team Rocket at bay, ChuChu, Kitty, Ratty and Gravvy really helped out. I still train them when I can in case of another attack and even try focusing on their weaknesses so I can be a more efficient battler." Yellow said as Pika and ChuChu came back and lied down next to us.

"Wow Yellow, that's amazing, I'm so proud of you! It's always good to become better, just don't overwork yourself too hard." I said as Yellow grinned.

"Don't you worry Red, I won't. We've been here for a while, do you want to hang out with Blue, Green, Gold or Kris?" Yellow asked.

"It would be nice to do that, we can hang out with them for a while, hopefully none of them start arguing again. We just have to be back before the sun sets." I said as Yellow and I both got up with Pika jumping on my shoulder while ChuChu did the same with Yellow.

Happy that our bond together was only going to grow stronger, we exited the forest hand in hand.

Upon leaving the forest, we immediately headed to Pallet Town and headed inside Professor Oak's lab, where Kris was there with Gold bothering her as usual.


	2. Chapter 2: Gold and Kris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters in the story.**

Chapter 2: Gold and Kris

"Hi guys, do you two want to hang out with us today? If you're busy then we can come back later if you want." Yellow said as Kris finished typing on her laptop, closing it with a huff as she turned to face us.

"Hi Red, hi Yellow, nice to see you two. I just finished a report for Professor Oak about the importance of loving Pokémon and showing them compassion and understanding as well as how it plays a role on their mood. I was doing fine until this dimwit showed up." Kris said as she pointed to Gold, seemingly annoyed at him as he tried balancing a book on his head.

"Oh come on Super Serious Gal, lighten up! You already got your report done and now that Red and Yellow are here, it's time to have fun! Can we get out of here already?" Gold complained in a whiny tone similar to an impatient child.

"Not yet Gold, I still have to clean up the lab before I leave! It would be nice if you helped too, we can leave faster and not have Red and Yellow wait. Oh by the way Yellow and Red, Blue and Green won't be able to spend time with us today, they're doing prep work at the Viridian Gym." Kris said as she started sweeping the floor of the lab around her workstation, which was already in immaculate condition.

"Aww, we understand, the four of us are still going to have fun together! Gold, how about all three of us help Kris out? We'll be able to leave much faster, especially if we talk while cleaning!" Yellow said with a smile.

"I don't know Yellow, balancing this book on my head is going rather well, I'm almost as good doing it as Lyra is." Gold said as he continued to balance the book on his head, though it didn't last for long as it eventually leaned to one side and toppled on the floor, making a loud noise as the dust Kris was sweeping up from one area ended up all over her.

To say the least, Kris looked absolutely irritated which made sense considering how she was covered with dust on her entire face. She angrily stomped over to the sink and washed her face off and made her way back to Gold as she got in his face while he stood there trembling.

"K-Kris, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" Gold said as Kris only got angrier.

"Gold! Every time you come here, you just make a mess that I have to clean up! Why don't you just get lost?! Get out!" Kris yelled as Gold backed away from her.

"I'm sorry…I'll…I'll just go. Hope you guys have fun." Gold said as he struggled to hold back tears, though a few still ran down his cheeks as he bolted out of the lab as Yellow and I both glared at Kris.

"Kris, while it was a bit ridiculous that Gold tried balancing that book on his head, with his hat on no less, did you really have to scream at him?" Yellow said.

"I might have overreacted a bit, but he does something similar every single time, even when we're hanging around Cerulean City, he always acts like a goofball. It's even worse when other girls talk with him, he just starts flirting with them, it really infuriates me!" Kris said as she vented to us.

"Kris, admittedly, Gold does a lot of stupid stuff, but have you ever thought that maybe the reason Gold acts like a goofball or even flirts with those other women is because he might want your attention or even your love? You two have known each other almost as long as Yellow and I so I know that he cares about you. The two of you are so different that I would say it only makes him love you more…also, don't say you don't have the same feelings for Gold, I know that you do based on how you look at him sometimes." I said as Yellow gazed lovingly at me while Kris looked shocked as she tried hiding her blush.

"Wow Red…you've never talked that much before but…you are right, I do love Gold very much. His immaturity does annoy me sometimes, but now I understand that the reason he even flirts with those girls and does all those dumb things is because he just wants me to notice him. Oh Gold…he ran off when I yelled at him…I have yelled at him before, but that was the first time that I've ever gotten so mad and it was the only time I've seen him cry. I know he won't pick up his Pokégear, especially if I'm calling. I need to go apologize to him right now, can you guys help me find him?" Kris said as we both nodded and headed out of the lab, with Kris locking the door.

We were unsure of where to go but simply followed Kris's lead as we made our way out of Pallet Town.

"There's a spot that Gold and I like to hang out at, it's right by Viridian City, come on!" Kris said as we continued to follow her.

"You know, Red, I really like seeing your sensitive side. It was nice to see, you should show it more often." Yellow said as she giggled while I blushed.

"Sounds like someone's happy, did you two confess your love to each other? It sure sounds like it." Kris said as we got closer to the city.

"We actually did! It was because of a drawing I made in the Viridian Forest with Red and me holding hands. I thought it was horrible but Red just…loved it." Yellow said.

"Well that's touching! Did you two kiss yet?" Kris mockingly said.

"Ah…no, not yet! L-let's find Gold quick!" I said as Yellow and I became flustered.

Within a few minutes, we made our way to edge of Viridian City and headed to a cliff that had recently been built along with a staircase for easy access. It was about fifty feet tall or so and provided a nice view of the city and surrounding areas. When we made our way to the top, we found Gold sitting on a bench as we heard him sobbing with his head in his hands.

"Red, Yellow, come with me, I'll make things right with Gold. I just need you two to stay with me so I can have Gold understand that I do care about him. " Kris whispered as we all headed over to Gold, who was still sobbing.

"Kris…why do you despise me? The only girl that I want is you and yet you don't see it… I know that I do a lot of stuff that annoys you and probably everyone around me but I only do it so I can get your attention. Those other girls always ended up coming up to me whenever you would go somewhere to buy something for the lab or get yourself a quick snack, they wouldn't leave me alone until I flirted with them back. Of course, most of them still stuck around even after that and by the time you came back, you would hear me being flirtatious with them. I could see the expressions in your eyes, anger, confusion and hurt, with the most prominent one being hurt. I would try explaining to you that they would continue being annoying but…you didn't want to hear it." Gold said as he stopped sobbing for a few moments, only to continue once more.

We were all so surprised, we didn't know if we should say or do anything. Yellow and I understood that Gold loves Kris and while Kris only seemed to understand that today, she also didn't realize something that we did…it was how much pain she was causing Gold. I turned to look at Kris as Yellow did the same, with both of us noticing how she was crying, albeit softly. Thankfully, Gold didn't notice we were there and continued to talk about Kris.

"Oh Kris…you may have made me cry when you yelled at me but did you have to be so harsh about it? Heh, who am I kidding? She probably doesn't care, we've been friends for years and even as she yells at me almost daily, I can't help myself but still continuing to love her. It seems like she'll always just consider me as an annoying idiot." Gold said as he stopped sobbing and curled up into a ball on the bench with his eyes closed.

"Except I don't think you're an annoying idiot." Kris said as Gold's eyes shot open as he tried walking past us, though Kris grabbed his arm.

"Please…let go of me." Gold said as he tried struggling out of Kris's grasp, though Yellow and I held him down.

"Gold, let's talk about this. I didn't know how much I was hurting you…all I can say is that I'm sorry, I truly am. I'm sorry for yelling at you, for making you cry and for not realizing how much you loved me back." Kris said as Gold calmed down.

"Gold, please listen to Kris, what she's saying is the truth." Yellow said while Gold looked at me as I gave a slight nod for confirmation.

"Okay…I'll listen, but if she's going to yell at me again, I'm going straight home." Gold said as we all went over to the bench where Gold and Kris sat down while Yellow and I sat on the adjacent bench.

"Gold, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I've just been so tired from all the work I've been doing recently and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're my best friend and that wasn't fair to yell at you. If it wasn't for Red and Yellow, I wouldn't have gotten the courage to even tell you how I felt. I've loved you for a long time, I just thought that you never really felt the same way when considering those girls who would flirt with you. Please Gold, don't be mad at me, I can't lose you." Kris said as she embraced Gold, which caught him off guard while Yellow and I started to sniffle.

"I'm not mad at you, Kris. It was my fault anyways, I shouldn't have tried balancing that book on my head. I'm glad you love me too, I've waited a while to hear you say that. Let's head back to the lab, it's getting dark and Yellow and Red must be tired of waiting for us." Gold said as he and Kris got up, with Yellow and I following them.

"I'm glad you two made up, does this mean you two are going to get along better now?" Yellow said happily.

"That's right! The both of us are going to be our usual selves for the most part, but I'll learn to not yell at Gold so much and to…love him more." Kris said with a blush.

"I'll try to not break things as much or make Kris angry. I'll do what I can to show Kris how much I love her." Gold said as his blush matched Kris's while Yellow and I laughed.

"Good, you two should still be yourselves, we're coming up to the lab soon, once we head inside let's clean up whatever we have to. Yellow and I are going to spend some time together as the sun sets." I said as we all entered the lab.

"You and Yellow? You guys always spend so much time together already, is there anything going on between you two?" Gold said with a smirk.

"W-well…we did confess that we loved each other. After everything we've been through, it makes sense we would feel something for one another." I explained to Gold as I cleaned up a bookshelf while Gold picked up the book that he previously tried balancing on his head.

"It's about time, do you know how long Blue and Green have been trying to hook you two up?" Kris said while Yellow walked over to us, giggling.

"That's correct, you two have had a crush on each other for the longest time, how did either of you confess to the other?" Gold said.

"Well…it involved me saying how horrible my drawing was, Red on the other hand absolutely loved it, he even held my hands and hugged me, we confessed to each other afterwards. Even though I always love spending time with Red, today was the best day ever!" Yellow said as she blushed.

'_You'll love today even more when I end it with a kiss as we watch the sunset.' _I thought to myself as I felt my face getting hot.

"Hahah, Red, what's with that expression on your face? You look so dazed!" Gold said as he and Kris started laughing.

"Hmph, I do not look dazed! I was just thinking of Yellow, that's all." I said as I put my arm around Yellow's shoulder which made her blush slightly while she did the same with me.

"Oooh, looks like you two are getting closer than before! Since it's only 3:50 P.M. you two have quite a lot of time before it's close to sunset. Do you guys want to do anything specific? We usually tend to play some games with our Pokémon but maybe the four of us could hang out instead?" Kris said as Gold nuzzled her, making her blush profusely.

"That sounds like fun! Where do you guys want to go? We could head over to Viridian City if you guys would like that! We can mess with Blue and Green, maybe we can play a prank on them!" Yellow said mischievously while Gold, Kris and I just looked at her.

"You…want to play a prank on them? You've been hanging out with Blue too much! But…that's also a really great idea, what sort of prank should we do to them? Maybe we could mess around with the Gym, like putting water balloons at the doors so when they leave, they'll get their clothes all messed up." I said while Gold and Kris looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't hanging around with Blue too much?" Kris said as we all laughed.

"Actually…that's an awesome idea, they'll be too preoccupied with each other to notice the balloons and then that's when we'll get them!" Yellow said eagerly.

"Wow, when it comes to pranks you two are terrifying. Let's put this plan into action and head to Viridian City!" Gold said as we all exited the lab, with Kris locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sunset

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters in this story.**

Chapter 3: The Sunset

Upon entering Viridian City, we stopped at the Poké Mart and bought a few packs of balloons and asked the clerk if we could use his sink for tap water. When he saw what we were doing, he was surprisingly okay with it as we filled up ten balloons with water. After thanking the clerk, we left the Poké Mart and headed over to the Viridian Gym where we could see Blue and Green through a window, since they were near the back of the Gym, this gave us the perfect opportunity to set up the prank itself.

"Psst, Yellow, you and I will go on Aero so that we can go on top of the Gym and once Blue and Green come outside, we'll toss some balloons on them while Gold and Kris hit them in the front. How does that sound everyone?" I whispered while Gold and Kris gave a thumbs up.

"I like it, let's go before they come out, but wait…isn't there an entrance at the back of the Gym?" Yellow said as we both hopped on Aero and went on the Gym's roof, being careful not to make a sound while Gold and Kris hid in some nearby bushes.

I recalled Aero while we waited for Blue and Green to come out, after waiting for five minutes or so, we saw Green followed by Blue with Green locking the Gym behind him. We put our plan into action as Yellow and I tossed a balloon each on both of them and we had to suppress our giggles as we heard Blue shriek.

"W-what was that?! Who threw those balloons?!" Blue said as she and Green promptly had the rest of the balloons thrown at them, covering their clothes with water.

Thankfully, Gold and Kris were quick with throwing the balloons and Blue and Green weren't able to actually spot their arms through the bushes.

"Grrr, now that my clothes are all soaked, it looks like we have to go get new ones. Ready to go, Blue?" Green said.

"Hmph, sure, let's go back to my place for some fun!" Blue said suggestively while also being rather loud about it, hoping to get someone to notice, despite the fact that no one was around aside from the four of us.

"Some fun, huh? Alright, let's go, the night's still young!" Green said as he and Blue ran back to her house with Gold and Kris coming back out once Yellow messaged them on their Pokégear.

I don't know whether it was Blue suggesting her and Green go back to her place for some fun, or Green actually agreeing to it, but either way after they left, I promptly fainted. When I woke up, I felt that my head was on a plush pillow while there was a red blanket over me, I was confused as to where I was and looked around, eventually recognizing this as Yellow's house while Gold and Kris were chatting on the nearby couch.

"Oh Senior Red, you're awake! We were worried about you when you fainted on the gym roof!" Gold said.

"I…I fainted? That's right, I remember fainting on the roof after Blue and Green went back to her place, but…how did I end up here?" I asked as I checked my Pokégear.

Noticing it was only 5 P.M., I was thinking of what other ways we can all relax together when I noticed both Gold and Kris smiling at me.

"Yellow got Aero to bring you down from the roof and then she put Aero back in its Pokéball because she remembered how much training you've done recently, so Yellow carried you here. Gold and I insisted on helping her but she was adamant in being the one to bring you to her house." Kris said.

"Wow, since when did Yellow get so strong? I'm not light like a Charmander you know!" I said as Gold and Kris laughed.

"I think it was after you took down Lorelei, remember that trap? It was the one that was rigged to go off with a tripwire that would make a Pokémon give you a direct Flamethrower to the face, burning you to a crisp. Thankfully Lorelei didn't know what she was doing and the entire trap failed, though the tripwire still managed to make another trap work that knocked you unconscious. Yellow ran over to your aid and was able to drag you to safety and she was able to fight off Lorelei and Lance, nearly killing them in the process because of her rage. Since then, she's been making herself faster and more resistant to attacks in order to help you out if that ever happens again." Kris said as my eyes widened, remembering that day and how Yellow saved me when I thought I was going to die.

"That's right, Yellow was so enraged with what nearly happened to you. I would say her anger was more terrifying than all of the Dexholders combined, even worse than yours, Kris's, Black's or even Sapphire's. I just hope I never get her angry, that would be scary." Gold said as he shuddered.

"I'm…stunned that she would do that for me, now that I know, I should do something to thank her when it's almost the end of today." I said as I heard Yellow walking into the room.

"Ah…Gold, Kris, I was getting another blanket for Red since I figured he must be cold, but then I remembered putting most of them in the dryer. All the blankets are finished now but as I was waiting on them, I figured that I would just check the news, however, the weather man said a severe thunderstorm is headed this way. I really hate storms, they freak me out so much…what should I do?" Yellow said in a worried tone.

I couldn't see her expression since the couch was covering my body, which meant that Yellow thought I was still asleep. However, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep once I saw Yellow heading to the couch as I felt her sit down beside me.

"I have an idea Yellow, Kris and I will head back to my house, while you and Red stay here! Red will keep you company the whole time!" Gold said as I heard Yellow gasp slightly.

"Alone with…with Red? Are you sure?" Yellow said.

"Of course! You and him both love each other very much, besides, it would be a great opportunity for you two to kiss!" Kris teased.

"W-well…he does look cute whenever he's sleeping or when he's awake. Red's just so amazing…but I couldn't just tell you guys to leave, how about you two stay here instead? I heard the storm is going to be pretty bad and it doesn't appear like it'll last long." Yellow said.

"Wow, you really do love Red! That's adorable, Yellow! Since you insist, Gold and I will stay here. Can we stay in a separate room for the time being?" Kris said.

"Sure, there's an empty guest room on the right hand side!" Yellow said.

"Sounds good, come on Super Serious Gal, let's go!" Gold said as I heard their footsteps fade.

I figured that the best thing to do would be to ask Yellow if she'd want me to keep her company since the storm is coming. Considering that I already started hearing a few raindrops, now would be a good time to ask. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, taking off my shoes before I forget to do so as everyone else's was by the front door. Yellow turned around to face me, with a small smile on her face as the rain continued to get louder.

"Hi Red, did you have a good nap?" Yellow said as we started to hear thunder, which made her shiver.

"I did, do you want to just go over to your room? This rain is only going to get more intense." I said as Yellow quickly nodded.

"Y-yes, let's go to my room, good idea." Yellow said as I got up and took the blanket and pillow with me.

Yellow and I both walked upstairs and then turned left, heading into her room. Upon entering, I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw how beautiful and simple it was. The wallpaper was vertical a dark yellow with blue stripes while some of the furniture was just as simple, a small bed in the center of the room with white bedsheets and a white blanket with yellow sunflowers. On the left of the bed was a large window where I could see some of Viridian City and next to the bed was a large table with a number of sketchbooks on top of it, I guess Yellow could see how amazed I was, because she started to giggle.

"Well Red? Do you like my room?" Yellow asked.

"I do, it's really simple in design, but that's a good thing, there's not too much clutter and everything is really neat and organized! Those are quite a lot of sketchbooks though!" I said as Yellow walked over to them.

"Hahah, yeah, there are a lot of drawings in here. Do you want to look through them?" Yellow asked.

"Of course I do! I'll look at that top one first." I said as I took the top book on the stack of sketchbooks, as I was about to open it, there was a loud boom of thunder, which made Yellow yelp and run to the bed as she hid under the blanket.

"S-s-scary…I…hate thunderstorms." Yellow said as I saw her shivering.

Seeing Yellow so scared troubled me and I immediately lied down on her bed, gently poking her until she peeked out from the blanket.

"It's okay Yellow, I don't like thunderstorms either. I was always frightened of them since I was a little kid." I said as I did my best to comfort Yellow, though a loud clap of thunder ended up making me just as scared as she was which led to me huddling next to her, hugging her tightly as I shivered.

"No need to be scared Red, we have each other, just like Gold and Kris. You can take a nap if you want, I'll wake you up once the storm passes through." Yellow said as she smiled.

"I will in a bit, let's check out these sketchbooks first!" I said as I picked up all of them, carrying them over to Yellow.

"You…you want to see all of the drawings I made?" Yellow asked.

"Of course I do, I love all of your drawings!" I said as Yellow blushed, while I proceeded to open the same sketchbook from before.

I was in awe of how Yellow drew Pokémon, nature and her friends in such amazing detail. We continued to flip through the books slowly, smiling and laughing as we enjoyed Yellow's art, though a few claps of thunder made us huddle closer. Eventually, we looked through every notebook and I yawned after I finished putting them back.

"Tired huh? Are you going to take that nap yet?" Yellow asked as I grinned.

"I'm definitely tired, I'll go and nap now since it's still early." I said as I got comfortable on Yellow's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

Upon waking up, I saw Yellow's face as she was peacefully resting right by me and as I looked out the window, I noticed that the dark clouds were all gone. I decided to gently wake Yellow up since it was 6:30 P.M. and I didn't want to miss the sunset, as she started to stir, I couldn't help but smile when Yellow looked right at me and grinned.

"Hi Yellow! It's still kind of early and the rain is gone now! Do you want to head to Viridian Forest before the sun sets?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you want to get Kris and Gold to join us?" Yellow asked.

"I'd like for you and I to spend time together, besides, Gold and Kris are probably sleeping or something. We can bring Pika and ChuChu though! It's a good thing Viridian Forest is only a ten minute walk!" I said as Yellow and I got out our Pokéballs and put our Pokémon on our shoulders.

Yellow and I headed downstairs and were about to leave, but I figured telling Kris and Gold that we left would be a good idea so that they didn't end up panicking once they noticed we were gone. I left Gold a message letting him know that Yellow and I would be in Viridian Forest and if they needed anything, just call either one of us.

"Great, now that they know we'll be out, are you ready to go, Champion?" Yellow asked.

"Ready when you are!" I said as we both exited the house, with Yellow locking the door behind her.

We made our way to Viridian Forest and I was glad that most of the rain wasn't on the grass, Yellow and I sat down in the same spot we always have, though this time, we huddled close together. We watched the sunset with our hands intertwined as Pika and ChuChu lied down and quickly fell asleep, only a few feet away from us.

"You know, Yellow, this reminds me almost exactly of your drawing. There's just one thing you didn't draw though." I said as Yellow turned to look at me.

"Huh? What did I not include in my drawing?" Yellow asked as I grinned.

"Your drawing didn't have this." I said as I leaned in and kissed Yellow on the lips, as I pulled away from the kiss, I saw Yellow's expression and it was one of pure joy.

"That…that was a great kiss! I'm so glad that you finally kissed me, Red, I waited a long time for that!" Yellow said as she returned the kiss.

"Sorry I had you wait so long! Just know that I'll always be by your side, you're special to me." I said as I happily nuzzled Yellow, ecstatic that we were sharing such a wonderful moment together.

"I know Red, the same goes for me, I'll stand by your side no matter what. The sun's already set, would you like to head back to your place?" Yellow asked.

"I'd like to stay by your house tonight, if that's okay with you." I said as Yellow smiled.

"Of course it is! Let's go, my Champion." Yellow said as we put our Pikachu on our shoulders and walked back to Yellow's house, and we both had grins on our faces as we looked at each other, happy to think of all the moments we'll share together.


End file.
